Specification ASTM A 217 Gr. C5 provides a low chrome casting steel widely utilized in the industry for casting relatively large parts such as pump casings. One of the major shortcomings of this material is the fact that it requires preheat to prevent cracking when performing operations such as cutting of gates and risers and welding.
It is the object therefor of this invention to teach a modified low chrome casting alloy having mechanical properties essentially equal to or superior to that of ASTM A 217 Gr. C5 that does not require preheat for performing operations such as mentioned above.
It is further the object of this invention to provide a casting alloy that is less costly and troublesome to produce through the final stages of production flow through the foundry and machine shop.
Generally the object of this invention is to teach a low chrome casting alloy which is produced in the same manner as the material of ASTM A 217 Gr. C5 but has a lower carbon content and has nickel additions to achieve superior working properties and equal or superior tensile properties.
Specifically, the object of this invention is to teach a low chrome casting alloy similar to ASTM A 217 Gr. C5 but having a maximum carbon content of approximately 0.06 percent and nickel additions of approximately 2.0 to 5.0 percent (nominally 3.0 percent).